


Creative Freedom

by CynicalLion



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Sole Survivor Kai Rivers liked to write before the bombs fell and has managed to pick back up his old hobby. When he refuses to share his work, Nick Valentine, his companion and friend, gets very curious and eventually decides to snoop.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Creative Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that both in the story and the story within the story Nick is wearing the Silver Shroud costume cuz that's what I like to dress him up in. He just looks so handsome in it!

Kai Rivers and Nick Valentine had been traveling together for months now. They'd been with eachother during many important moments. Nick was there to help Kai find his son and Kai was there to help Nick take down the notorious pre-war crime boss Eddie Winters. Their bond was undeniable, the two practically inseparable, and yet, there was one secret between them. It wasn't big, but it was always present. Kai was a writer, it had been his hobby before the bombs fell and he'd managed to pick it back up.

Wherever they went Kai was always on the lookout for writing tools, pencils mostly but he would accept pens, and paper. Nick saw Kai writing whenever they had a free moment, it seemed he rarely went a day without cracking open a notebook and scribbling in it. Despite the frequency with which it happened, Nick had no idea what Kai wrote about. Whenever he asked, Kai would evade answering him and when he hinted at being interested in reading Kai's work, he always got a, seemingly nervous, "it's not ready". It almost seemed to Nick that Kai didn't want him to read whatever he was writing.

That was fine. If Kai wanted to keep his hobby private, that was his business. Normally Nick would respect his privacy and drop the subject. But it was rare he got an opportunity like the one he had currently. Kai was normally a pretty light sleeper but right now, he was deep asleep, Nick having checked several times by coughing softly to see if the man would stir. The only indication Nick had that Kai wasn't dead with how soundly he was asleep was that Nick could see, and faintly hear, him breathing.

Beside Nick was Kai's backpack. He carried essential items in it, of course, like food and meds, but he also kept his book in there. Kai trusted Nick enough that, even though he clearly wanted the book to stay private, he left the compartment that held his writing supplies unprotected by more than a zipper. It made Nick uncomfortable to think about betraying Kai's trust, but his curiosity was killing him. He was a detective, after all, and what was written in that book was currently the biggest mystery in his life.

Coughing one more time and finding that Kai was still fast asleep, Nick reached slowly into the compartment and took out the book. There were actually three in there, but Nick had most recently seen Kai writing in the green one the most so that's the one he pulled out. Glancing up one more time to make sure Kai hadn't stirred, Nick opened the book and began to satisfy his curiosity.

_Detective Nick Valentine had been tracking notorious crime boss Kai "Silver" Rivers for years now. Every time it seemed he had Rivers in his grasp, the elusive man managed to slip away. This time would be different though, this time Nick had him. This time he would bring Rivers to justice._

Raising where his eyebrow would be if he had one, Nick paused. Kai was writing about the two of them? He was flattered that Kai would include him in his story, but Kai was one of the most selfless, helpful people he knew. A little sarcastic, sure, maybe even a little over-zealous when it came to taking down raiders, but a crime boss? Nick couldn't see the peacefully snoozing man across from him as a crime boss. Too curious to stop now that he'd begun, Nick decided to suspend his disbelief and carry on.

_Having tracked Rivers to what Nick had discovered was his last hide-out, the synth detective easily took out the few men that Rivers still had at his disposal. After clearing the rest of the building, Nick made it to the top floor where Rivers' office was. Gun at the ready, Nick kicked the door open and took aim, finding Rivers sitting in an armchair, smirking and looking rather pleased to see him._

_"It's about time you got here, Mr. Valentine." He said smoothly, taking a sip of the dark liquid in his glass before setting it down on the nearby coffee table. "I was afraid you were gonna make me wait all night to finally meet you face-to-face." There was no denying it, Kai had been excited to meet the synth who'd been so adamant about catching him for so long and now, finally seeing him in his dark trench coat and low-brimmed hat, Kai decided the wait had been worth it._

_"Shoulda given your boys out there the night off if you were so excited for me to get to you." Nick replied, watching Rivers intently, ready to shoot him if he had to. He wanted to bring Rivers to proper justice, not the Commonwealth's twisted version of it, but he would do what he had to do in order to bring Rivers' reign of terror to an end._

Snorting lightly, Nick quickly covered his mouth and looked over at Kai to make sure he hadn't disturbed him. He hadn't. Sighing quietly, Nick looked back down at the book and shook his head. **His** Kai going on a "reign of terror"? The very idea was laughable. The closest Kai ever got to such a thing was the molotov cocktails he liked to throw directly at his feet whenever they were beset by more than a single radroach. "So they can't get close enough to touch me." Even then, that hardly happened often enough to constitute it being a reign. Still, Nick was more curious now than ever and pressed on, dying to know where the story would go next.

_Smile taking on a condescending note, Kai tilted his head a bit to one side. "It didn't strike you as suspicious that I only had like three men guarding the whole building?" He asked softly, cracking a grin as Nick was suddenly grabbed from behind by two of his men. "And here I thought you were so smart." Kai hummed, standing leisurely as Nick struggled fruitlessly against his goons._

_A trap! Of course. Nick hadn't thought anything of how easy it had been to get this far; after literal years of hard work, he was just excited to finally put an end to the case. That excitement had kept him from seeing the now-obvious trap for what it was. Rivers was too good to let himself be caught so easily and now Nick was going to pay the price for his arrogance._

Blinking in surprise, Nick looked uncertainly at his sleeping travel companion, his sleeping friend. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. While he respected Kai's creative freedom, he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't be a little concerned if he died at the end of this story. Steeling himself for the worst for his fictional self, Nick pressed on.

_"Nothing to say, Mr. Valentine?" Kai purred, walking up to Nick and lightly taking the detective's chin in one hand. His synthetic skin was surprisingly soft to the touch and it made Kai curious to know if he was soft all over. Pushing such thoughts aside, for now anyway, Kai focused on keeping up his cool exterior. "That's a shame, I do love the sound of your voice."_

_Not really sure if he could talk his way out of this one but fairly certain Rivers was just messing with his head, Nick stayed silent. If he was going to die tonight, he sure as hell wasn't going to give Rivers the satisfaction of knowing just how hard he was kicking himself for messing up so badly._

_"Did you bring handcuffs with you this evening, Mr. Valentine?" Kai asked, smile crinkling his eyes when Nick simply glared quietly at him. "Be that way then." He breathed, hand drifting from Nick's chin to his chest. Keeping eye-contact with the detective, Kai felt around Nick's inner coat pockets and then his other hand joined the first in patting the pockets of Nick's slacks. Feeling a hardness in one pocket, Kai smirked and reached in, lingering for a bit longer than necessary before pulling his hand back with the cuffs held looped between his thumb and forefinger._

_"You know, when I first found out that a synth was tracking me, I was nervous." Kai said, fiddling with the cuffs and glancing back up at Nick's face once he'd opened them. "I was afraid that nothing I did would stop you, but you've proven yourself to be surprisingly human." He continued, moving behind Nick and cuffing his hands behind his back. Kai leaned in close and felt Nick shudder as his warm breath tickled the detective's ear. "So I'm betting that these cuffs will be able to hold you." He whispered, hands moving from Nick's cuffed wrists, up his arms, and stopping at his tense shoulders._

Frowning deeply, Nick lowered the book. This was getting... oddly uncomfortable. He knew Kai preferred men, of course, that had been one of the first things he'd learned when Kai kept flirting with him. He hadn't minded at first, he flirted himself with most everyone, it was part of who he was, but he had had to put a stop to it eventually. He wasn't going to let Kai throw his love-life away on a beat-up old synth like him and he wasn't going to spend the rest of their relationship leading him on either, so he'd told him as much, stopping the flirting from that day on. And yet, Kai had written this. He'd written them into a position that was beginning to feel like the steamy end of a trashy romance novel. Feeling that he was in too deep now and seeing that Kai was still sleeping soundly, Nick decided to keep reading.

_Feeling an uncomfortable tingle run up his spine as Rivers touched him, Nick finally decided to speak up. "None of my investigating warned me about how handsy you'd be." He muttered, hoping his tone sounded more sarcastic than hopeless. Nick heard Rivers laugh softly and then he was being shoved by the man's guards to the chair he'd found Rivers sitting in. He was forced to sit down and then the goons retreated to either side of the chair, standing back to allow their boss room to come close._

_"There's that smart mouth I was looking forward to." Kai said happily, everything about him completely relaxed even as his mind raced with the possibilities of having Nick completely at his mercy. He stopped in front of the chair Nick was now sitting in and then, much to the detective's obvious surprise, climbed in with him, straddling the synth and smirking down at him as he placed his hands on Nick's chest. "I've been dying to know what kind of figure you have under this." Kai said, pushing the lapels of Nick's coat aside to further reveal the scarf and then the shirt underneath. "This outfit of yours leaves so much to the imagination."_

_If Nick had blood, his face would be flushed. Of all the possible outcomes he'd predicted for the night, this was definitely not one of them. Not only was the biggest crime boss in the Commonwealth currently not killing him, he was coming onto him. "Not that I'm not flattered, but you aren't exactly my type." Nick tried weakly, figuring that someone as depraved as Rivers wouldn't care but giving no-means-no a whirl anyway._

_"Because I'm a guy?" Kai asked, a slight pout in his voice as he raised an eyebrow at Nick._

_"Because you're a criminal." Nick dead-panned back, having to spell that out not making the situation any less awkward._

_"Oh, is that all?" Kai asked, smiling when Nick frowned at him. "I can deal with that." He decided, unbuckling the belt that helped Nick's coat stay closed and opening the long trench fully. Humming, Kai removed Nick's scarf next and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting out a breath when he finally opened the garment to reveal the expanse of Nick's chest. It was a little banged up like the rest of him, but Kai liked that; it gave the detective character, like scars did for humans._

_Shuddering as Rivers' hands slid up and down his chest, Nick closed his eyes, unsure of how to feel. On the one hand, no one had ever touched him like this before and it would be a lie if he said it didn't feel kind of nice, but one the other, more important, hand, the person touching him was Kai-freaking-Rivers. His body didn't seem to care about that fact though and as Rivers' hands stroked down his stomach to just above his pants waistband, a certain part of himself reacted, giving a light jerk._

_Freezing, Kai's eyes fixed on Nick's lower body. His breathing became heavier and he slowly moved his hands down Nick's legs as far as he could go before the point where his body met Nick's. "I saw that." He whispered, looking back up at Nick's face and catching those gorgeous golden eyes looking down at himself in shocked horror. Kai could practically see the unspoken "traitor" there._

Letting out a breath, Nick closed the book, staring down at the innocent-looking green cover in shock. This actually **was** the steamy end to a trashy romance novel. He didn't know what to feel about the fact that Kai had apparently written pornography starring the both of them. He was definitely shocked, maybe a little disturbed, more due to the situation than the subject matter though, and... flattered? It felt the most wrong, but, yes, he was a little flattered that Kai found him so appealing that he'd write something like this.

"Did you finish it?" Nick was jerked out of his thoughts by Kai's soft voice. He tried to hide the book but it was too late, Kai was laying on his side facing Nick, fully awake and watching the detective with a hard-to-read expression. There was some sadness there for sure, some fear even, but there was more as well, more that Nick wasn't ready to ponder with his proverbial pants around his ankles.

"I--no." Nick answered, thinking fast. "I wasn't--I was looking for something, it fell out, I wasn't reading it." He lied, knowing he didn't sound very convincing but hoping Kai was still too asleep to notice.

"I've been watching you for awhile. I think I know which part you're on." Kai said softly, glancing at the book and then back at Nick. "Your face gave it away."

Ashamed of himself more than anything for giving into his curiosity, Nick looked away, unable to hold Kai's gaze. "Alright, you caught me." He admitted, hearing Kai sit up in his sleeping bag and preparing for the worst.

"You can keep going." Kai whispered, surprising Nick enough to make him look up again. Now Kai was the one looking away, his eyes focused on his twiddling fingers in his lap. "I would understand if you didn't want to, though. Or if--if you just wanted to leave." The sadness in Kai's voice damn near broke Nick's heart.

"Oh, Kai." He said softly, setting the book aside and scooting closer to take one of Kai's hands in his own. "It would take alot more than some secret fantasies to get rid of me at this point." Nick assured, offering Kai a soft smile when the writer looked at him. "After all we've been through, I would've hoped you'd know that."

Seeming to relax a bit at Nick's assurances, Kai managed a soft smile. "So you aren't mad?" He asked softly, a tinge of nervousness still there.

"Of course not. A little surprised, sure, but not mad. If anything, I thought you'd be mad at me." Nick said, looking away again and releasing Kai's hand. "I invaded your privacy."

Taking Nick's hand again and holding it tighter, Kai hesitantly reached out to take Nick's face in his hand, getting the synth to look at him. "I'm not mad." He assured, letting go of Nick's face as soon as he got Nick to look at him. "How--how far along did you get?" Kai asked nervously, believing that Nick hadn't reached the end but figuring he'd gotten far enough to know where the story was going.

"Um," Nick cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking away again and feeling relieved when Kai didn't try to bring his face back. "the--uh--the, well, you--you hadn't quite gotten me--uh--me undressed yet." Nick stammered, feeling warm all over and wondering if maybe he needed to replace his coolant since it didn't feel like it was working.

"Oh." Kai breathed, feeling slightly disappointed. He'd hoped Nick at least got to the part after that before deciding he'd read enough. He really liked that part and had secretly hoped Nick would too if he ever read it.

"Oh?" Nick repeated, looking at Kai and catching the disappointment in both his tone and his face. Kai's face flushed and he released Nick's hand, turning away.

"Nothing." He muttered, taking the book and holding it close.

After hesitating for a moment, Nick held his hand out. "I think--I think I'd like to keep reading." He said softly, looking at Kai as he turned to him in surprise. "If you still don't mind."

"You really don't have to, Nick." Kai whispered, hesitantly holding the book out to Nick. "I won't be hurt or upset or anything like that."

"I want to." Nick confirmed, taking the book gently and moving off of Kai's sleeping bag. "I'm curious to see how that dashing detective character deals with that handsy crime boss." He joked lightly, smiling when Kai giggled softly and smiled.

"Please stop if it makes you uncomfortable or if--" Kai trailed off, swallowing hard. "or if you start to think any less of me." He finished quietly, already sure that Nick was just down-playing how much that had already happened.

Heart breaking a little more at how badly he had hurt Kai even if Kai wasn't mad at him for it, Nick nodded softly. "Alright." He agreed, wanting to tell Kai that a little saucy fantasy wasn't going to make him think any less of him, but figuring it would be pointless until he actually finished the story. Flipping back to the page he was on, Nick heard Kai getting back into his sleeping bag as he picked back up where he'd left off.

_As Nick looked back up, Kai leaned forward and caught the detective's lips in a surprisingly deep kiss. He wasn't surprised when Nick didn't kiss him back, but that didn't stop Kai from deepening the kiss and using one of his hands to pull Nick's chin down enough to get his mouth to open. Kai slid his tongue into Nick's mouth and moaned softly when, in his instinctive attempt to fight off the intruder, Nick accidentally pushed his tongue into his own mouth._

_Pulling his own tongue back, Kai gently bit Nick's, using his teeth to hold it in place while he explored it with his own tongue. The texture was incredible, dry and smooth and nothing like an actual tongue. Letting out a breath, Kai released Nick's tongue and looked into the detective's conflicted golden eyes. The amount of emotion held in those eyes despite the fact that they weren't human was amazing. As far as Kai was concerned, those eyes might as well have been human._

_Shocked at the practically ravenous look on Rivers' face as he broke the sudden kiss, Nick felt his confliction run even deeper. Had anyone ever looked at him like that? Even back when he was human? Rivers looked like a man who'd been offered a piece of cake after a life of eating nothing but spoiled mirelurk meat and the look was both a bit intimidating and oddly arousing. Was he, with his beat-up synth body, really enough to make this attractive, if not morally dubious, man so aroused? A glance down to Rivers' crotch answered that question easily._

_Smirking as Nick squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, Kai chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Mr. Valentine, I'm not going to do anything to you that you won't enjoy despite yourself." He guaranteed, not really helping to calm Nick's nerves at all._

_"Awful lot of confidence in your skills, Rivers." Nick snarked, unable to help himself. It got harder to make good decisions, like not snarking the viscous crime boss, when he got nervous._

_Raising an eyebrow challengingly, Kai got off of Nick's lap. "You're right, talk is cheap. Let me put my mouth where my money is." He purred, apparently knowing exactly what he had just said as he pushed Nick's knees apart and knelt between them. Kai unbuckled the belt of Nick's slacks and opened them up, finding only one more barrier between him and his prize in the form of Nick's briefs. Looking up into Nick's eyes, Kai freed the synth from his cotton confines and then looked down slowly, delighted by what greeted him._

_Nick's member could almost pass as human except that it was the same color and texture as the rest of his body. It was human in shape, anyway, and that was what Kai had been hoping for. He would've tried no matter what Nick's dick would've ended up looking like, but he knew he could blow a human-shaped cock; he'd certainly had enough practice._

_Catching Nick's eyes with his own again, Kai gave the tip a slow lick and was rewarded by Nick's hips twitching, the detective unable to stifle a moan. "I'd like you to call me by my first name for the rest of the evening, Mr. Valentine." He muttered, not letting Nick respond before he took the tip into his mouth and hummed softly, pleased as Nick groaned loudly, unable to reply even if he wanted to. Kai began to suck on just the tip, watching Nick's face and feeling pleased beyond measure when Nick bucked his hips impatiently. Whatever hang-ups he'd had about this when it had started, apparently having a pair of warm lips around his cock had cleared them up._

_Giving Nick what he so clearly wanted, Kai suddenly took the synthetic member to the root, swallowing easily against the gagging feeling of the tip pushing into his throat. He began to bob his head after a bit, sucking with just enough intensity to drive Nick wild but not enough to push him too quickly over the edge. The balancing act of keeping Nick bucking for more without making him cum went on for quite some time before Nick made a frustrated sound._

_"Come on." He muttered, hips bucking._

_Slowly bringing his lips up, Kai gave the tip of Nick's cock some attention before pulling away with a wet pop. "What was that, Mr. Valentine?" He asked innocently, watching Nick's face as his tongue darted out to swipe at the head of Nick's cock._

_Groaning, Nick's hips bucked again. His pride was telling him to suck it up and suffer until Rivers--Kai--got bored and finished him off, but the currently more prominent part of his mind wanted Kai to hurry up and bring him over that blissful edge. "Please." Nick mumbled, looking down at Kai and trying to be annoyed by his smug face instead of aroused by his swollen lips._

_"Please?" Kai asked, tilting his head slightly. "You'll need to be more specific... Nick." He whispered the last word, biting his bottom lip when Nick shuddered lightly._

_"I--I need to cum." Nick bit out, embarrassed but so hard and so close. "Please." He repeated, hoping against hope that Kai had a merciful streak after all._

_Groaning at the proud detective being reduced to begging for release, Kai took Nick down to the root once more, holding the synth's hips down so he wouldn't choke him. This time he stayed there, hollowing his cheeks and sucking until he was rewarded by something he hadn't been expecting. Kai choked lightly as his throat was flooded with cum and he pulled back a bit so he could taste it. It tasted odd and Kai wasn't sure why anyone would give a synth like Nick the ability to cum, but he certainly wasn't complaining as he swallowed Nick's load._

_Pulling away as Nick finally finished, Kai licked his lips. "Did you know you could do that?" He asked, smiling as he got a tired, automatic shake from Nick's head as though the detective had just been thinking the same thing. "Lucky me, I got your first ever load." Kai purred, climbing back up into Nick's lap and looking at his face. Nick was breathing heavily and Kai could actually hear some of his internal fans going as his body fought to stay cool. Knowing that he'd put Nick in such a state almost made him harder than the act of sucking the detective's dick had._

_As Nick finally calmed down, Kai leaned in and kissed him again, surprised when this time Nick kissed him back. "Finally done fighting, Nick?" He asked softly against Nick's lips, earning a grunt in response._

_"Might as well enjoy all my firsts while I can."_

_If thinking he was going to die tonight was what Nick had to believe to make him play along, Kai was content to let him keep thinking that. Kissing him again, Kai more quickly added tongue this time, excited to feel Nick's unique tongue actually moving against his own. Not disappointed as Nick kissed him back, Kai moaned happily into the kiss, enjoying it decidedly more than Nick. Which wasn't to say Nick wasn't enjoying it, which Kai soon found out as he felt the detective's erection digging into his leg._

_"Think you have another one in you, Nick?" Kai asked, laughing softly when Nick simply averted his eyes, refusing to answer. Reaching behind Nick, Kai somehow managed to use two bobby pins to free Nick's wrists from the handcuffs, smiling at the synth when he pulled his hands to himself in surprise. "Guess my boys must've decided to take that night off after all." He said, having given the signal for his men to leave before he'd freed Nick from his briefs but letting Nick wonder how long they'd been alone._

_"Guess so." Nick mumbled, unsure what to do now. This felt like another trap, why else would Kai take the risk of removing the cuffs when his men weren't in the room to protect him anymore?_

_"So what are you going to do now, Nick?" Kai asked, slowly rocking his hips against Nick's as he spoke. "You still gonna bring me in? Or maybe..." He trailed off, leaning close to Nick's ear, the distracted, conflicted synth grabbing his hips to keep him from stopping his slow rocking motions. "you wanna fuck me?" Kai whispered, biting Nick's ear softly and moaning when the detective's grip on his hips tightened._

_And then Kai was being lifted into the air, a gasp leaving his lips as Nick hastily undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Before Kai could react enough to try and help, his underwear were in pieces on the floor, Nick too fueled by lust to take the time to remove them. The next thing Kai felt was the cool wood of the desk on the other side of the room underneath him as Nick bent him over it._

_"Ooh, frisky." Kai breathed, wiggling his hips at Nick and gasping softly when Nick caught them in that almost too tight grip._

_Deciding that he wasn't too concerned with Kai's comfort, Nick lined his cock up with the crime boss' waiting entrance, pushing forward and groaning as Kai swallowed him down easily, the spit from his earlier blow-job apparently being enough. The sound of Kai's near-rapturous moan made Nick shudder in pleasure and he began thrusting slowly, wanting to return the favor for Kai making him beg for his release earlier._

_Becoming impatient quickly, Kai started to move his hips back in time with Nick's thrusts only for his movements to be halted by that unrelenting grip. "Oh, Nick, you have a cruel streak." Kai moaned lightly, trying to move back again and making a slightly frustrated sound when Nick didn't let him budge._

_"Just getting a little payback, doll." Nick practically growled, oblivious to how Kai's cock jerked hard at being called 'doll'._

_"Fuck me harder, Nicky." Kai moaned shamelessly, much less averse to begging than Nick. "Pound me into the desk."_

_Tempting as it was to obey Kai's request, there was something missing. Instead of being kind and telling Kai that, Nick simply slowed down further, taking on a leisurely pace as he waited for Kai to figure out what he needed to do. It was so hard not fuck Kai until he couldn't walk, the feeling of having a warm, twitching hole around his cock driving Nick crazy, but he held back._

_Biting his lip, Kai let Nick torment him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Nicky." He whined softly, gripping the other side of the desk hard as Nick suddenly switched from his leisurely pace to pounding into him with barely any restraint. It almost hurt but that just made it feel even better and before long, Kai was chanting Nick's name like a mantra, his orgasm fast-approaching even with no stimulation to his own dick._

_When Nick gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and slammed his hips forward one last time before cumming deep inside of Kai, it pushed the crime boss over the edge. Crying out Nick's name, Kai came hard, leaving scratch marks on the desk as he dug his nails into the wood in his ecstasy. There was no doubt that eventually both men would regret their decisions, but for now, for that moment in time, there was just the afterglow of rough sex and that was currently enough._

Flipping the page, Nick furrowed his brow without meaning to. Was that it? When he heard Kai laugh softly, he relaxed his face and cleared his throat, closing the book. "Well." He said softly, not really sure what else to say.

"Did you like it?" Kai asked softly, trying not to look at the evidence that Nick had indeed liked it and wanting to hear it for himself.

"I--" Nick looked embarrassed, looking anywhere but at Kai. "Yeah." He admitted softly, startling when he suddenly felt Kai's hand on his knee. Nick'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Kai get out of his sleeping bag.

Taking Nick's reaction as a bad sign, Kai pulled his hand back as though Nick had burned him. He hesitated now before glancing up at Nick and then away again. "I could--I could help you take care of that." Kai whispered, knowing Nick knew what he was talking about when he covered his crotch with the book. "That is, I'd like to, but--but you don't--" Kai was cut off and his eyes widened in surprise when Nick leaned in and kissed him.

Pulling back when Kai didn't kiss him back, Nick was afraid he'd crossed a line. "I'm sorry, I--" He let out a gasp as Kai suddenly tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply. Groaning, Nick returned the kiss, resting his hands on Kai's hips and deciding to take everything a step further by bucking his hips lightly into Kai's ass.

Gasping, Kai suddenly found his mouth full of Nick's tongue and he moaned as the texture was exactly as he'd thought it would be. Unable to do much else as he was overwhelmed by lust, Kai simply tongued Nick and indulged in a bit of dry-humping, his mind only clearing slightly as Nick broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Nick breathed as he broke the kiss, stilling the man's hips to make him focus. "I--I had no idea you felt that strongly. I still don't think you should waste your life on me, but--" A finger against his lips shut him up before he could finish that thought.

"I wouldn't be wasting it with you, Nick." Kai whispered, gazing into Nick's eyes. "I was gonna spend it with you with or without sex. I--I love you, Nicky." Kai finished, swallowing hard at finally confessing his feelings.

He hadn't ever thought about it before, the very idea seeming too far-fetched to even be worth considering, but now that it was there staring him in the face, Nick couldn't deny the way he felt. "I love you too..." Nick whispered, a devilish smirk tugging his lips as he finished his own confession off with a soft "doll".

Shivering and biting his lip, Kai looked about one good tug away from cumming right then and there. "I really like that." He whispered, gasping as Nick suddenly switched their position, pulling over his sleeping bag and laying him down on it.

"I can tell." Nick purred, bucking his hips lightly against Kai's and smiling at the soft moan he got from the writer. He took his time to undress Kai and himself and Kai helped eagerly. "I hope you don't mind if we just skip to the second part." Nick said, grinning when Kai shook his head.

"So long as you promise to let me suck you off sometime in the near future." He said, smiling when Nick gave him a nod.

"It's a deal." He promised, reaching into the part of Kai's bag where he knew he kept some oil and using it to lube himself up before pressing a slippery finger into Kai's hole. Nick moved it around but stopped before adding a second finger when Kai grabbed his hand.

"I--I don't mind if it hurts a little." He admitted bashfully, shivering lightly when Nick retracted his finger.

"Whatever you're into, doll." Nick replied softly, feeling incredible when Kai shuddered in delight. He could get used to the feeling of knowing he could make Kai experience such pleasure simply by using a word he liked. Lining up his cock, Nick pressed forward, in too much of a hurry to be gentle and knowing now that Kai wouldn't mind it.

It had been months since Kai had gotten any dick since he'd stopped fucking everything in sight once he'd decided he loved Nick, so the penetration hurt a little but that just made Kai moan in delight. He moaned even louder when Nick started to move and probably would've been halfway to waking the entire Commonwealth if Nick hadn't leaned in and started kissing him again. Returning the kiss eagerly, Kai let his hands roam the expanse of Nick's bare back, trying to commit to memory every fray and tear he found, secretly afraid that he was just dreaming and that in the morning everything would be as it always was.

Not lasting much longer than they had in the story, soon both men were moaning into eachother's mouths and orgasming, Nick, though quite a bit more dryly than in the story, deep inside of Kai and Kai between their pressed-tight-together bodies. It took a bit for Nick and Kai to catch their breath and when they did, Nick pulled out, reaching over to quickly roll out the sleeping bag that he rarely used and laying down on it. Kai scooted closer, joining their sleeping bags and held Nick close, Nick happily returning the embrace.

"I'm glad you finally decide to snoop, Nicky." Kai whispered, nuzzling Nick's chest happily.

"Me too, doll, me too." Nick whispered back, nuzzling into Kai's hair and spending the rest of the night listening to Kai breathe and enjoying his warm presence in his arms.

From that night on, things would never be the same for Nick Valentine and Kai Rivers but both men couldn't be happier for it.


End file.
